fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SW03
The Three Colours of Three Skies (スリー・スカイズのスリー・コロアズ) is the third episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW03/Transcript Following the exciting debut live of the first year student, they are given first lessons and learn more about Three Skies's three houses, Akagumi, Aogumi and Kigumi. Of which house do they want to become a member of? What do the students want to focus on? Three Skies' top students, the novae, will introduce the students to their houses! Summary Intro by Aika. In a rather large mansion, Shiraha Aika is woken up by her alarm. Without opening her eyes, she takes her phone to check her schedule; reading a message of Nakato Miyuki who asks her to take over the Aogumi tour today; she has an important meeting to attend and won't be able to show the new students around. As well, since she now is a graduate, she thinks that Aika'd be more fittable. Surprised, Aika replies that she'd love to do that. By now, she has open her eyes. Opening. While walking to her class room, several students notice the Aogumi member who is on her way to the auditorium. Several students comment that Aika is looking beautiful again; other mention her as definite winner of this year's Sun Live. Aika notices them and gently waves shortly before making her way. Chihaya and Moeka are sitting in the cafeteria. Chihaya has arrived earlier in school and is eating breakfast with Moeka who is currently opening a live stream on her smartphone. IdolTV is about to start. Mika jumps - rather than walks - into the filmed part of the studio and greets the watchers. She happily announces herself as well before going straight to the first topic, the Three Skies First Year Debut Live. Next to her, several short videos and images of performances on the concert are shown, and it stops at Miko's performance. She announces that in terms of performance and fan response, she managed to score the top spot. She congratulates her, before adding that she will interview all first year students on the programme in small groups. Miko is the first and will join later. While the news part continues on Moeka's smartphone, the two girls look for their own ranking. Since 99 girls participled, there are 99 rankings. Moeka has reached the 56th rank and Chihaya the 77th. Moeka says that since they're influenced by online votes, view counts and the professional opinion of many, the rankings are just an image of how they were before. They could have changed by now since the online rankings are changing every second. Chihaya nods, but is a bit disappointed. Mika continues. She has invited Miko who she now starts talking to. Miko introduces herself and tells the viewers a bit about herself and her background. This time, she doesn't note her relationships in the academy nor the Hoshina Saya scout. However, she adds that she is experienced and a trained singer. She says that she aims to join Akagumi. Moeka, who seems to have decided that she doesn't like Miko, ignores the prorgamme and closes it. She comments that "Nagisa-chan" would beat Miko problemless. Chihaya is confused, but doesn't ask who she is talking about, it takes a moment, but then, Moeka realizes that Chihaya doesn't know Nagisa. She quickly explains her who Nagisa is - her best friend who is theoretically also a Three Skies student. However, thanks to an illness, she has missed the first two weeks of school. She will likely join them soon though. Moeka shows Chihaya an image of them together at the beach. The girls later head to the auditorium. The announcement regarding the house selection is about to start, and the headmistress, the teachers as well as the Novae, will introduce the first year students to them. Moeka and Chihaya are the last students to enter the hall before Sorajima Amarie, the headmistress, enters the stage and greets the students with the school motto which they happily respond. Along with her, the house teachers and Minami Yuka, Yamashita Mika and Shiraha Aika are now on the stage. Moeka whispers to Chihaya that Miyuki, the actual top of Aogumi, graduated from school. She still attends the training programme of the academy, but since she has an upcoming concert, she hasn't been around for the whole week. She adds that Aika is the best bet for the next winner of the Sun Live either way. Chihaya asks Moeka whenever Mika and Yuka are Sun Live winners as well, and Moeka confirms that. The headmistress announces the upcoming selection and explains it. Each student is allowed to send their prefered house to the admistration, and likely, almost everyone has done so. This includes Moeka and Chihaya who have applied for Kigumi and Aogumi respectivly. However, the headmistress notices, that each house has only a certain capacity. Thus, a few girls might need to give an extra work to convince the house teachers. Each girl will soon recieve a message regarding that. However, only after the final decisions of the girls themselves were made. Before that happens will the three Novae give a short tour through the three houses first. Mika, who is also students council president, steps forward. She greets the students as well and congratuales everyone for their successful debut lives. After inviting them again to come to the students council if anything happens, she introduces the three house teachers. She begins with Shimada Yumiko who is the house teacher of Akagumi and a former opera singer. Yumiko shortly greets the students as well with a warm smile, wishing them luck on their journey. She continues with Kurozaki Akira, the house teacher of Aogumi. He reminds the girls that they represent Three Skies from now on; and thus the current top academy of Japan. He expects great things from them. The third house teacher, Kanbara Nana of Kigumi, sits in her wheel chair on the stage and takes the mic from Mika. She greets the students and wishes them luck, but also mentions that everyone still has to grow. She compares the girls to seeds, and the older students to blossoms. She remarks that the teachers have to learn as well, and invites the students to give eachother and the teachers feedback whenever they want to. Yuka and Aika step up to Mika and shortly introduce themselves as well, naming themselves, their year and houses. They invite the girls to a tour through their houses after the assembly. She gives the word back to the headmistress who continues speaking. After the assembly, Moeka and Chihaya start their tour alongside the other first year students. Yuka greets them and once again introduces herself; this time more detailed. She introduces herself as Minami Yuka, a third year student of Akagumi and last winner of the Sun Live to which she will come later. She uses the brand Melodic Day. She continues with explaining the Sun Live; a summer concert event by the school. On the first three days, every student is allowed to perform is they pass a jury. The actual event's winner is decided by telephone and online voting. The fourth and final day; the day where the winners are announced, will mainly freature the rookie performer of the first year, and Yuka invites the girl to register as early as possible to gain a spot on the setlist. After a short intro to the Sun Live, she leads the girls to through the practise rooms and tells about the focus of Akagumi which obviously is singing, dancing and general performance. She also mentions the "Shiro-Kuro Battles" which is an event that is set after the Sun Live. Akagumi members that prefer singing and Akagumi members that prefer dancing perform "against" each other. While the event doesn't have a great meaning in the industry, many funny moments and memes come from the event that not everyone takes serious. After the Akagumi tour, the Aogumi tour starts. Aika gently greets them and introduces herself fully as well. She is, unlike Mika and Yuka, a second year student and uses the brand Mystic Shine of which she is the muse. Since she was a rookie in the last year as well, she invites the girl to approach her if they need help. She introduces the girls to the practise rooms where a few girls practise runway walking. She also shows them a completly white room with mirrors but also with possibilities to change light; to practise photo shoots. They end in the library. Aika introduces Lillith Miere, the vice president of the students council to the girls shortly. Lillith will later help them choosing brands and cards, but already helped them with their school coords. Mika joined the girls during that time and takes over now. She happily greets the girls and Aika. Mika introduces herself shortly as well by naming her name, Yamashita Mika, her age which she states to be a few days older than Aika, claiming that they are best friends. She tells them about Kigumi; who focus about everything in front of a camera, such as acting but also such as variety shows. She adds that she, for example, is the MC of IdolTV after she won the last Sun Live which gave a great boost to her popularity. Moeka smiles brightly when she hears the word "variety". The final part of the tour is a special concert for the new students by the three classes. The girls enter the auditorium again and sit down. Everyone is excited, and so are Moeka and Chihaya. The room soon turns dark, and in the backstage area, Yuka, Mika and Aika stand ready to perform. They call out the school's motto before going to change and perform Eien ni Aishiteru no ka?. The performance is a success, and the new students cheer loudly for the three idols on the stage. Mika grins to Aika, whispering that she will surely win and perform with her soon to her ear. Aika simply smiles and waves to the audience. Eyecatch of Aika / Chihaya. In the afternoon of the tour, Moeka and Chihaya are sitting on a bench outside of the school. Chihaya tells Moeka that she will need to go to a selection interview for Aogumi while Moeka was accepted for Kigumi. She is happy, and Chihaya is very nervous. While the girls are sitting outside, Kurozaki Akira, the Aogumi house leader, and Sorajima Amarie, the headmistress are standing in the headmistress' office. The headmistress looks onto the school grounds through the window. She tells him that she has seen the audition videos of the entrance exams by now; something that doesn't surprise Akira. She also adds that she does not reflect his choice of putting Fukurou Chihaya onto the list of interview canidates for Aogumi. She names her perfect entrance exam coord as an example of her possible skills and talent. Akira simply replies that he is aware of that, but does wish to stop her of simply fangirling about Saya and actually do something on her own. He adds that he believes that simply fangirling won't let the girls bloom. Amarie agrees with him, but replies that there is something that changes this fact. She sighs and sits down at her desk, pulling outside a folder from the drawer. She explains him that she'd like to have him tell no one anything about this, but she doesn't want to waste a girls' potential and talent and thus shows him the paper in the folder, causing him to be more than surprised. Once she has put the folder away, Akira excurses himself and leaves. Amarie tells him not to see her different because of the content of the folder. Akira stops and smiles a bit, explaining the headmistress that his expections simply roze and that he expects more from her now. Amarie sighs again; this time happily. She looks at the folder again, laughing to herself. The interview starts, and Chihaya enters the office of Kurozaki-sensei with two other girls, Takahashi Haruka and Nakamura Ai. Chihaya introduces herself, followed by Haruka and Ai. Kurozaki-sensei greets them as well and apologizes for the trouble, the decision caused. He explains that there this year, Aogumi and Akagumi had more students apply than possible, and thus a decision who'd fit best would be necessary to be made. He adds that six other students will participle in an interview later on. He asks the girls to explain him why they should be accepted into Aogumi instead of those. Haruka starts and speaks about her admiration for Saya for her overall performance, but isn't interessted in Akagumi as she isn't a good singer. She explains that recently, she found a magazine freaturing Miyuki, the Idol Times, and was amazed by her beauty. Thus, as she wanted to become an idol before, she decided to apply for Aogumi and focus on modeling. She also notes that she'd like to travel which is why she chose the international brand Melodic Day. Ai shyly replies that she had been told to be cute, and notes that she would like to become more extroverted and bright. She belives that being a model would help her more; singing or dancing would not improve that, and she is a bad actor and yet too shy for everything else. She adds that she admires Mystic Shine's cuteness and thus wants to use the brand. Kurozaki-sensei turns to Chihaya who hasn't said anything. Amazed by the two girls' dreams, Chihaya is speechless. She breaths deeply and replies honestly that is wasn't her idea. She explains that she loves idols, and that she enrolled to Three Skies to become one. She, however, doesn't know her dreams yet. It was Moeka's idea that she'd join Aogumi because she liked the outfit, she coordinated, and she explains that she blintly followed her friends advice. Her teacher is obviously surprised by her answer, and so are Ai and Haruka. Akira slowly nods and notes something on his tablet. He thanks the girls and adds that they will likely hold a test regarding their abilities later on, and asks them to wait until them. Chihaya is the last to leave, and Kurozaki-sensei calls her to come in again. He simply asks if she was honest during the entrance exam interview, and Chihaya blushes again, noting that she was. Kurozaki-sensei notes something down, and thanks her. Chihaya and Moeka spend the whole day together on the school grounds, and in the evening, when Chihaya is about to leave school. Chihaya asks Moeka what she did during lunch time as she didn't see her, and Moeka is about to reply, when they see Haruka and Ai walking by. Haruka greets Chihaya and Moeka by name and asks Chihaya how the test was to her as they were accepted. Confused, Chihaya asks which test she is refering. Ai replies that they speak about the test regarding the class selection, and Chihaya realizes that she wasn't even informed. Ai and Haruka say good-bye and leave the school while Moeka tries to calm down Chihaya, trying to explain something. Chihaya's phone rings and interrupts them. It's Kurozaki-sensei who asks her to come to his office. Moeka offers to come with her, and Chihaya gladly accepts. Once they reach the office, Chihaya shyly knocks and is called to come in. Kurozaki-sensei apologizes for the late call, but Chihaya says that she doesn't mind. He hands Chihaya a folder which she confused takes. He also thanks Moeka for her comment regarding the matter, leaving Chihaya even more confused. She asks what she missed, and Kurozaki-sensei replies that after her explination that it was Moeka's idea which house she should join, he spoke to her. Moeka, and her entrance exam results, convinced him that Chihaya would fit into the house perfectly. He congratulates her. Chihaya opens the folder and finds her new time table and the blue necktie of Aogumi in it. The two girls cheer happily. The Ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Shiraha Aika * Nakato Miyuki * Natsuno Moeka * Fukurou Chihaya * Yamashita Mika * Kawai Miko * Mizushima Nagisa (cameo) * Sorajima Amarie * Minami Yuka * Shimada Yumiko * Kurozaki Akira * Kanbara Nana * Takahashi Haruka * Nakamura Ai Trivia * The intro is spoken by Aika. * Eien ni Aishiteru no ka? debuts as insert song. * Shiraha Aika, Minami Yuka and Yamashita Mika perform for the first time. * The Red Sun Uniform, Blue Sun Uniform and Yellow Sun Uniform debut. * Rainbow Sky debuts. * The inofficial ranking of the First Year Debut Live is revealed. ** 01st - Kawai Miko ** 56th - Natsuno Moeka ** 77th - Fukurou Chihaya * It has been confirmed that if Kurozaki-sensei hadn't spoken to the headmistress, he wouldn't have spoken to Moeka. However, Chihaya would have participled in the test and would have passed. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes